Estúpidamente atraído a ti
by jessie.arii.annie
Summary: Ella era dulce e inteligente, el cruel, malvado y futuro destructor del mundo. Un día simplemente chocaron, quien diría que el se sentiría así por ella. En palabra de el "el amor es para idiotas y gente sin cerebro"


Solo quiero decir antes de comenzar que ningun personaje de RE me pertenece y esto salio un dia tranquilo de clase, si te gusta no dudes en avisarme y si no te gusto acepto todo tipo de intento de muerte pero eso si que diga que es con mucho cariño, ante todo amabilidad gente. en fin los dejo con esto, bueno como empiezo?... emmm ah ya se

era un dia muy oscuro el viento soplaba en la desolada plaza de la universidad y una joven chica caminaba bueno en realidad no caminaba quien la hubiera visto de lejos hubiera pensado eso pero desde el frente parecia luchar con la ventisca que recien empezaba. se preguntaran por que en pleno viernes la chica estaba ahi en el frio parque en lugar de en una fiesta de fraternidad o algun club de moda, facil los examenes mas importantes eran la proxima semana y en lugar de aprovechar su fin de semana como los demas alumnos despreocupados ella habia decidido ser responsable por una vez en la vida y estudiar si deseaba darle a su padre el maravilloso y poderoso ozwell spencer un diploma para estar orgulloso, no es que ella fuera una completa perdedora no por nada estaba en esa universidad, no ella era una genio asi fuera o no su padre capaz de comprarle la matricula y media universidad ella habia logrado entrar por sus propios meritos aunque su actitud y personalidad no fuera la de alguien metido todos los dias en los libros era como ella decia no juzguez un libro por su portada si no por lo que tiene dentro .  
-agh, odio este clima sin duda marzo esta de locos

mientras tanto al otro lado del parque un chico antipatico y creido caminaba tranquilamente sin importarle el clima al cabo que para el este podia hacerle los mandados.

me las vas a pagar birkin la proxima vez que quieras tener un momento a solas con tu novia sera con una bala adentro de tu cabeza oiste ?

ya albert tranquilo solo es una hora ademas nosotros no te botamos... tu solo te fuiste!  
si pero que necesidad habia de que utilizaran mi departamento para sus experimentos!

pues porque tu departamento esta equipado con un laboratorio, ademas yo tambien vivo ahi!, mira si no estuviera cerrado el laboratorio de la universidad por el desastre de un alumno no estariamos aqui  
en serio a quien rayos se le ocurrio hacerle una broma al idiota profesor del laboratorio?

metros adelante la misma chica se lamentaba su suerte de haber tenido un delorean hubiera regresado al dia anterior y evitado hacer esa realmente buena pero estupida a la vez broma al profesor patrick que le habia costado su muy preciado status de excenta en la clase del mismo todo por hacerle caso a su mejor amigo alex wesker.

(hace unas horas y un dia )

-vamos hazlo annie !

-neee paso las probabilidades de que falle son minimas pero las de ser descubierta enormes, ni siquiera lo pienses seria cometer suicidio academico y no lo hare menos ahora que estoy tan cerca de terminar esta clase!

-oh vamos acaso te haz convertido en una amargada antisocial? crei que el unico antisocial aqui era el bobo de gafas oscuras al que llamo gemelo?

-por favor no me insultes hasta un caracol tiene mas vida que tu hermano!

annie no conocia al gemelo de alex mas sin embargo este se habia encargado de decirle todo lo necesario acerca de el ademas era uno de los 5 chicos prodigio de umbrella los cuales consistian en alex,william, annette,albert y ella por su puesto.

-vamos di que si siiiii?

-oh que rayos, que mas puede pasar?

y con _"mi nombre es annie spencer y esto es jackass"_ annie habia arruinado su record perfecto

-Estúpido y sensual instinto de idiotez!

De pronto su celular al ritmo de la tonada tan familiar de blokia empezó a sonar

-vamos, tienes que admitir que fue divertido.

-eso no lo niego el problema es que ahora tengo que hacer ese estúpido examen y tengo mis manos llenas de tiza gracias a que tuve que llenar los pizzarrones del auditorio con no debo usar un go kart y un equipo de química a la vez dentro del laboratorio

-hola, por cierto como va tu día ?

-frío y terrible pero eso no importa, para que me llamo en su tan ocupada vida Alexander wesker eh?

-emm para saber si tienes planes para hoy y si necesita suéter mi pequeña padowan ?

-no y si

-genial entonces tal vez podemos tomar un descanso de los estudios e ir por un muffin ?

-eso sería estupendo joven jedi!

-te veo en unos minutos y llevare un suéter para ti hecho?

-ya estas bro ?

-hasta luego bicho!

-bona noite gentleman!

Y así la joven señorita siguió caminando más ahora se daba cuenta de algo importante:

-tal vez después de todo no fue tan mala idea hacer esa travesura al menos apareceré en primera plana del periódico estudiantil sin tener que ir a un concurso de camisetas mojadas!

Artemise spencer o mejor conocida como annie era una chica genio sobreprotegida por su padre y la única persona que había logrado entrar con el permiso de este a su vida por completo era alex más no era solo porque se había ganado el respeto de el si no por qué se había convertido en el prometido de esta he ahí una de las grandes razones por las que compartían cuarto más sin embargo estos dos habían llegado a convertirse en mejores amigos que no se veían el uno al otro de manera romántica más si tuvieran que elegir con quien casarse se elegirían sin pensarlo por la comodidad que se tenían entre sí mismos, más si las otras opciones para annie eran los eruditos de laboratorio de umbrella bueno ella siempre hubiera elegido a el. aunque su amor no fuera de esa manera habían decidido hacer lo que sea por el otro incluyendo fingir un matrimonio. Pero su destino estaba a punto de cambiar quien diría que la frase no juzgues a un libro por su portada se volvería algo importante para la señorita manos de tiza ahora que ya no eran dos chicos vagando por las esquinas de la plaza del campus si no dos distraídos a punto de chocar el uno contra el otro.

(Comentario del autor: ahí va el golpe)

-ouch deberías mirar por donde caminas idiota!

- y tu dejar de leer libros acaso no has estudiado lo suficiente o tu cerebro es tan pequeño que lo poco que retienes lo olvidas fácilmente?

-disculpa? Acaso no te han avisado que los lentes de sol son exactamente para el sol o es que no sabías que el sol solo sale de día? O es que vienes de las cavernas a ver? Sol : día, luna : noche o lo quieres más claro sol = gafas, noche = no gafas entendiste ?

- para que veas que soy tan gentil ignorare tu estúpido comentario y te ayudare a levantarte y a recoger tus cosas como el caballero que soy

- como yo soy tan inteligente y linda te concederé mi olvido y no romperé tu celular

Mientras este la ayudaba a levantarse y le daba sus cosas el aire le tiró los lentes dejando al descubierto sus más valiosos secretos (sus ojos)

-disculpa se te cayeron, espera ? Acaso te conozco ?

- no lo creo no soy alguien con tan malos gustos

-oye! Tan poco soy tan fea digo algo torpe tal vez egoísta un poco pero fea no!

- pues la verdad es que...no

Para ser un ególatra había olvidado ponerse los lentes y tampoco había visto a la chica hasta que ella lo pregunto y tal vez haya sido la luz de la luna pero ella en verdad era linda digo no era como una miss universo pero si que era su tipo sin tener un tipo: baja, cabello largo, entre castaño y rojizo, ojos azules, labios un poco rellenos, piel un poco bronceada como sí fuera un twinkie algo tostado o un hot cake de esos que tienen como ejemplo las cajas de harina para hot cake y unas manos finas de chica y como cereza del pastel una voz que bien podría convencer a cualquiera De que no era capaz de romper un plato aunque rompiera toda la vajilla. De pronto albert se sintió como un niño de 5 años ante la niñera más linda de todo el vecindario: inseguro y enamorado, algo que albert wesker no debía sentir claro esta!

- eh...te encuentras bien?

Y cuando el aire soplo y la lámpara de la calle se encendió se dio cuenta ella de porque se le hacía conocido.

- alex? Espera tu no eres el porque para empezar deberías traer mi suéter y nunca llevas gafas lo que me lleva a creer que tu eres...

En ese momento en su cerebro apareció el logo de Windows y la palabra de loading que debajo había y aparecieron cada una de las cosas que su mejor amigo le había comentado sobre cierto amargado al que suele decirle gemelo (ca ching)

- oh lo siento perdón por mi descortesía yo soy arthemise spencer compañera de cuarto de tu hermano Alexander y perdona si te he molestado con mi carácter solo que no ha sido un día bueno para mi

Y de pronto albert salió de su trance

-ah no importa disculpa aceptada para mi tampoco ha sido un buen dia por culpa de un incompetente que destruyo el laboratorio de quimica y gracias a eso mi dia se arruino, estupidos incompetentes universitarios

-ouch golpe bajo- veras yo conosco a ese incompetente sabias?

-en serio?, entonces podrias decirme quien es para acabar con su insignificante vida y darle las gracias por su idiotez

- claro!..soy yo y de nada tambien espero veneno en canestillas de muffin y matones a sueldo lo que desees sera bien recibido

-espera, tu hiciste esa broma? me estas mintiendo verdad ?

-no en realidad si fui yo tan solo mira:

annie saco de su mochila una foto instantánea que alex habia tomado de su impresionate broma lo cual solo hizo a wesker reir y confundirse

-ha ha ha ha, no puedo creerlo esta pequeña destrozar un laboratorio entero ella sola cuando annette dijo que habia sido alguien muy agil y con una perfecta figura de patinadora no le crei nunca pense que una chica hubiera hecho eso en serio me sorprende señorita...disculpa cual dijiste que era tu apellido?

-spencer, arthemise spencer

-eres la arthemise spencer, hija de ozwell spencer

-el mismo lunatico amante de las novelas de espias, si esa hija soy

-se escuchan pasos al fondo-al fin te encuentro annie!

-se voltea a verlo- alex! genial oye mira con quien me tope-señalandolo con la mano

-albert! veo que ya conoces a mi...

-compañera de cuarto la señorita spencer porque nunca me la presentaste hermano?

- bueno porque yo tenía pensado presentártela en una ocasión importante, annie estas lista-entregándole el suéter

-ah si gracias, bueno nos vemos luego albert y siento haber arruinado tu fin de semana, mea culpa encontrare una manera de recompensarte el mal rato, en serio lo siento no pensé que causaría tantos problemas-mientras se ponía el suéter

- no te preocupes, en realidad no fue gran cosa hasta luego Srta. Spencer

-llámame annie, adiós-despidiéndose con la mano

-adiós annie

Y así albert wesker se había quedado sólo como tanto le gustaba en ese gran parque viendo a la chica que le había arruinado el fin de semana sin querer correr al lado de su torpe hermano gemelo.


End file.
